


Some Mercy: 76

by RandomWeaboo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeaboo/pseuds/RandomWeaboo
Summary: I am bad at writing so i will not be surprised when this fails





	

"Hey Angela, do I look OLD to you?" Jack Morrision (Codename: Soldier 76) asked as he entered the room.  
"Oh Jack! I think you look amazing for a man your age!" said Angela Ziegler (Codename: Mercy)  
"But this little punk said I look like an old fart!" Behind him Hana Song (Codename: D.Va)  
"Now now Hana you know that 76 is a very sensitive old man and you dont wanna hurt his feelings!" Mercy could not contain her laughter, now D.Va cant stop laughing.  
"Your not helping Angela!" Soldier 76 seemed very steamed about this.  
"Ok Hana you may go now, Jack i need to talk to you NOW." Mercy's face looked very serious.  
When D.Va left the room Mercy sat down next to 76."Now Jack, you are very old and you should not be getting worked up about things like that, we dont want you to have a heart attack."  
"I dont know what came over me there. I just hate being called old, makes me feel, well OLD." Soldier 76 is looking at the ground now.  
"Jack if you want i could give you some of my special creme so you can not look as old. Or i cant just give you something else" Mercy winked at Soldier 76 at the end of that sentence.  
Without any warning Mercy gets up close to Solider 76 and kisses him. And Solider 76 is not resisting.  
Then suddenly D.Va enters the room because she forgot her bag of Doritos, and she saw them holding hands and kissing each others faces off.  
D.Va decided that her chips were not worth having to awkwardly interrupt that.


End file.
